


Lost in You

by silverneko9lives0



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Hobbit Kink Meme, Ink being used innappropriately, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Hobbit Kink Meme:</p><p>"Dwalin just bends Kili over and takes him hard. No non-con please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in You

Kili seizes my hand and pulls me away from the banquet. “I need you. Now,” he whispers in my ear, his eyes telling all.

I’ve not denied my lover yet. I’m not going to start now. I drag Kili to a room.

The table’s closer than the bed. I push Kili against it, untying his trousers and pulling them down. I push him onto the ash wood table. His leg’s spread nicely for me.

His hard, red cock bounces against his stomach. My own cock hardens. I untie my own trousers and release my dick.

Kili smirks at me. “Like what you see?”

A low rumble comes out of my throat as I remove my knuckle busters. “I do, Lad. I really do.” I coat my fingers in black liquid.

“I don’t know if we have enough ink for your whole cock, Dwalin,” Kili says, glancing at the inkwell. I push a finger inside him, getting a nice hiss out of him.

“Might not need too much. I’ve had you enough times now, I’m sure all I really need to do is prep you. There’s enough ink for that.”

I twist the finger inside him around, pulling it out and shoving it back inside. Kili groaned, pushing on my finger. “Dwalin, just fuck me all ready…”

“Don’t tempt me.”

Kili chuckled. “Why not?”

I insert another ink covered finger. “Because as satisfactory it would be seeing you limping and knowing it was because of my cock, you do have an image to keep up. Wouldn’t do for everyone seeing a prince limping around, would it?” I spread my fingers apart, stretching him.

“I don’t care.”

“You’re uncle will.” I ram them further in, pleased with the scream that comes out of his mouth when I find that prostate.

“Mahal! Dwalin!”

“Still coherent?” I ask, picking up the pace of my fingers in him. Kili moans. “Tell me what you want, Lad.”

“You. Inside me. Now. Fuck me. Hard.”

I smirk, pulling my fingers out. I line my weeping cock against his hole and push in. “Scream for me, Boy.”

Kili still has some sense enough to smirk at me. “Make me.”

I smirk back. He asked for it. I ram into his prostate. His back arches. His legs lock around me, his hands tear at the wood, trying to get a grip on something other than his purple cock.

“Why don’t you grab your pretty dick?”

“No. Only you. Make me cum—ah!—by your cock.”

I pause for a moment. “Oh?” I ask. I hold still, ignoring all call to fuck him silly.

“Dwalin, move!”

I slam into him particularly hard. A beautiful scream passes his throat. I continue to ram into him, pulling that scream out as often as I can. His heels kick me, spurring me on.

His seed spills over his stomach. He’s suddenly very limp and pliable, I move his legs from around me and pin them overhead while I continue to fuck him.

My balls tighten. A moment later my seed spills into him. My legs shake beneath me. I can’t collapse just yet. I pull out and go lift him up in my arms.

“Dwal, can I sleep now?”

“Not yet.”

I get him to the bathroom with me and I enter the hot spring awaiting us. I lean back and Kili nuzzles my neck. Kili laughs.

“What?”

“I’m still getting used to the idea of calling you husband.”

I roll my eyes. “It’ll take longer than a week to get used to it, Kili.”

“I know.” He nuzzles my neck. “You think Bilbo will be mad we ruined his desk?”

“Yes.”


End file.
